A good Knight
by litlolme32
Summary: Chloe is on the case of some mysterious murders and along the way she meets a man who is the poster child for mystery. Will she trust him enough to give him her heart? Even if it means breaking every rule she has ever set for herself. This will include my love of the King Arthur legend. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Really I am a glutten for punishment to do this. I have not forgotten my WIP's. In-fact I have been slowly working on EPIC and See Me to post soon. I've been a little busy. However, this one I started years ago and just dug it out to maybe play around with. It has been reworked... mehh we shall see. Again, all mistakes are my own and I do apologize for them now. **

Prologue

The country side was vast and green, every shade imaginable as if when created by God he lingered on the greens emphasizing the lush beauty of the lands and the promise of hope, growth, and prosperity. Tucked into a hillside of the pristine lands was something that in obvious appearance seemed in congruent with the hill side. A huge ivory castle, with billowing flags. For the residents of the kingdom, it was a perfect fit; the magic of the realm blending into landscape could be described simply as heaven.

The realm itself had a rough and turbulent birth. Misbegotten and misguided kings and heads of state ran the people ragged. It was a man, a mage, a magician, a sorcerer, whatever title you wanted to give him, who took matters into his own hands. A sword formed from deep magic's that had long been held by the lady of the lake, was released to his care. The sword would become the symbol of hope, where hope was like a mist that would coat the people in the early dawn, but evaporate to nothing in the waking day.

In all his long years the magician never lead or walked on a straight course, riddles and mysteries were the source of his charm. He could see the future and all of its infinite possibilities. He was also a firm believer in destiny. Destiny would bring the child king to him and destiny would ensure Camelot would live. Once he had the sword, he walked, due north from the shire itself to a flat stone, where he sat down and meditated for nearly 3 days.

On the rise of the third day, he stood, drew the sword high above his head and in one great motion, and many any old word spoken, plunged the sword into the stone. Lightening arced and danced across the sky, almost rejoicing in the joining of stone and metal. The deed had been done, all he had to do now was wait.

"But Merlin, I don't want to do more sword play," the impetous boy whined. "Why can't I go and dig for bugs and worms with the other boys.

"Because Arthur, you are not like other boys," he spoke tucking the great sword under his robe. "You have a destiny, one far greater than digging earth worms or searching for bugs. My boy, you are to be King, and not just any ordinary King…."

Crest fallen, Arthur shuffled the dirt with his feet and the looked up at the magician. "But will it be boring? Aren't King's boring? I want adventure, fun." Merlin could see the boy as King as clearly as he was standing in front of him, but he was still a child, he shook his head, and chuckled. "Yes my boy, you will have adventure, great adventures,  
Epic really," he smiled. "Let me tell you a story about Knights and a round table," he smiled.

Modern Day Metropolis, Down town Club scene-

"Come on Shelley he was a loser," a voice yelled into a cell phone in the hall in front of the restrooms of Splash, the newest club in the college party scene. "What?" the young girl shouted into the phone, "Speak up I can't hear you." The girl got frustrated and slid out of the side door into the alley. "God, that is so much better, now, dry your face, put on a hot dress and come down here. You should see these guys, they are like totally hot." She spoke.

A dark figure watched from further in the shadow, and the girl was totally unaware of its presence. She fit the profile, met its needs and she was all alone. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Listen jerk can't you see I'm on the phone?" she spoke turning around. There was another tap on her shoulder, the girl turned to yell at the intruder, she screamed bloody murder, and then her world went dark.

Chloe Sullivan lay sprawled on her couch, physically exhausted. She was still dressed in her smart suit, one shoe off one shoe on. She was a top rate reporter for Metropolis' famous Daily Planet. She got to the top by working well before sun up long after sun set. Her peers would say that there was no stone she wouldn't flip or nook or cranny she wouldn't canvas to get her story. Chloe had taken a bite into darker side of Metropolis when she was hired on and never let go.

It had been another rough day at the Office. Crime and justice were her niche and she was hot on the trail of a dirty politician, corruption in the high courts, and a very interesting rash of murders that had popped up in the club district.

Chloe had stumbled into her very upscale condo at nearly 2am. She had been at the crime scene outside Splash needling Metropolis PD for any type of information or an exclusive. Chloe had her copy sent to her editor for the morning edition and managed to stumble home and only made it as far as the couch before she passed out.

00

"Another sacrifice has been taken for you my Lord," The shadow spoke bowing before the dark throne. A figure sat, shrouded in shadow and covered in a thick cloak.

"Excellent, slave, but not enough, if Camelot is to be destroyed, more blood needs to be shed, and the heart of the land must be taken,"

"How Sire?"

"Patience, all will happen in due course, keep collecting, you will know when I am appeased." The figure flicked his wrist and the minion disappeared.

000

Chloe was sitting in front of her editor's desk as he was reading her article. The death toll for the club scene murders had risen to 5 and then stopped. No clues no forensics had ever been found. All females were of the same height and build but that was it.

"This is good stuff Sullivan." He spoke setting it down. He looked at his star reporter who looked strung out.

"When was the last time you took some time off?" he asked her.

"Puhlease. Justice waits for no one, and Pulitzers don't either." She smirked and yawned.

"Well, I have a soft assignment for you, there is an exhibit opening at the Metropolis Museum, it's very Lord of the Rings, and our Event reporter is out sick."

"A museum piece really?" she sounded disappointed.

"Oh yeah and it better sound good or you will be doing the Fancy Cat show for the next 3 years." He teased.

"Alright, alright, I'll take it easy." She threw up her hands in protest.

"Nice try, but you're still going to the museum, its formal and the limo will pick you up at 6p," he spoke.

"What exhibit? On hobbits really?"

"No sorry, it's on Camelot." He spoke.

"Really, it's a myth." She spoke disgusted.

He pulled a file off of his largest stack and handed it to her. "Try again, there is a lot of evidence to prove the contrary, this exhibit has won awards and draws a huge crowd."

"The medieval times set, now doubt," she snarked.

"Try Nobel Prize winners, scholars, and the insanely wealthy."

"Not just the insane?" she snarked.

"Just do your research, get fancied up and have fun tonight, who knows you may even learn something." He scowled at her then smiled. Chloe laughed and stood and left the office.

00

"You're doing a museum piece?" Lois asked.

"I know, Editor thinks that I need to get some rest." Chloe replied as she looked over her dress selection in her closet.

"Is he wrong?" Lois asked.

"Why are you calling me now isn't it like 1 in the morning there?"

"Yeah, but we just had this killer office party," she spoke.

"Another one? What is it you do at that paper beside drink?"

"Hey I get paid well to give an American opinion in London,"

"Great, meanwhile, I get 5 unsolved murders _and_ I'm getting sent to Camelot," Chloe groaned.

"Oh that's what you're seeing? Chloe its way cool, King's, Queen's and Knights in shining armor."

"Fairy Tales Lois and you know I gave those up when I moved out of Smallville, no more wall of weird,"

"But cuz,"

"Come on, I'm not the knight and shining armor type. I'm a realist. Chivalry died the day that internet dating was invented."

"God you're such a pessimist."

"No, I'm a realist, all that fluff and fantasy is for other people, not me."

"Well nice to see you have an open mind,"

"I'm not like you Lo, moving to a land full of stuff like that to live with your head in the clouds. What Knight is going to want me?"

"Take it back Sullivan,"

"Please, it's true. Where you are all curves and girliness, I'm all angles, facts and figures."

"And if you showed off your figure more, you would probably get more dates," Lois teased. "Come on have an open mind, the exhibit is great! Very well done, could almost make a non-believer like you believe."

"Huh, that's not an open mind, Lo, it's called a miracle." Chloe teased. "Now which dress, the green one or the red one."

"Green most definitely," Lois spoke through gritted teeth.

"Be angry all you want, I have to finish getting ready. Take care Lo, I will call ya later, love ya," Chloe spoke and hung up. She shook her head wondering when Lois Lane became a romantic.

0000

In a very upscale and elegant penthouse suite overlooking the hustle and bustle of London sat a man in a suit so expensive it could have funded the economy for a third world country for years. It had been custom tailored as all his clothing had been due to his height. He shuddered at all the attention he got at the clothier. He shook his hat, sitting with a crystal tumbler of expensive Scotch in hand. This world was so strange to him. The light of the room caught the gold of his signet ring and he stared at it. Oh how he wished he could be home, the noise here was deafening. He had a mission, and one that he would die before he failed. His King wanted Mordred found and dragged back to Camelot for treason.

Mordred had found that blood magic was making him stronger. A stronger Mordred spelled trouble for the rest of the world. Mordred crossed the line when he killed Orin's adopted sister. He shook his head then stared at the signet, remembering the day it was given to him by King Arthur, the day that he had been welcomed as a Knight of the round table.

His mind drifted toward that day until there was knocking at the door to the suite. The door then opened. "Sir Oliver, the car is down below." The man nodded and stood to his full height and turned to the young man assigned as his assistant. Sir Oliver nodded he looked in the corner of the room to the shining suit of armor that was his, wishing he could don that to wear. This world was scary and he felt so exposed in the light clothing. "Sir?"

"Aye, I heard you the first time. Lead on young Martin. Lead me on to my doom." He spoke slamming down the Scotch and setting the crystal down. He walked regally as he was led out of the room to the car that would take him to the Arthurian exhibit opening.

000

The limo arrived right on time. Chloe was at the lobby of her complex, dressed to the nines and dreading the evening of socializing. The trip to the museum was short and Chloe was truly surprised by the turn out. It was like a Hollywood premier. She was escorted from the limo and shown into the museum. It was a high end affair. In the foyer was shining suit of armor. Chloe shook her head, she thought it was ridiculous.

She grabbed a flute of champagne and ducked into the exhibit to avoid any awkward questions from those that might recognize her.

The first part of the exhibit was artifacts of the age, some bowls, carvings, medals, lots of gold this and lots of gold that. Chloe could only shake her head. She took some notes and moved onto the next section which seemed to tell a story, the day in the life of a peasant, it was well done, but still not her cup of tea.

Then dividing the next exhibit was a huge sketch rendering of what King Arthur was thought to have looked like. She read the story board of the many versions of the King and where he originated from, historical blah, blah, blah. If she really focused well he did appear regal and maybe considered handsome.

Moving past the rendering she entered a castle hall, with a remarkable plain yet elegant round table. There were 12 chairs seated around the table, Chloe turned her head to see a set of thrones behind her. Huge murals depicted Knights in battle, dressed in full armor, jousting and hand to hand combat. Chloe was seemingly lost in the artistry and didn't realize that she was no longer alone in the room. She turned to see what she would have described as an old hippy dressed in a tux. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his beard was a little scraggly. She shook her head and continued to study the murals.

"What's the matter, this not exciting enough for you?" the man asked.

"Sorry?" Chloe spoke turning to see him approach her.

"I think you are the first person I have ever met who isn't totally enamored by this." He gestured to the room.

"I live in reality, this is totally fantastical," she spoke as she moved from that room to the next. It was an armory and with weapons all over the place. On the walls again was more murals about the type of training the knights had to go through. It looked arduous. She sighed she was about to leave the room when a knight on the mural caught her eye. His back was too the artist, he stood tall, but what he was doing was surprising, he was kneeling in front of a crying child, he appeared to be trying to sooth her.

"Awe, yes, there it is, the chivalrous Knight." The man spoke behind her.

"An artist with a really good imagination." She spoke turning to try and get away from this man. The next room was a panoramic mural. Half of it was a bloody battle, dark knights fighting in contrast with the ones in silver armor. The other half was called the end of battle. All the habitants of the realm appeared to be standing at the edge of a lake or some large body of water. There were bodies on boats lined up in rows. Soldiers at the ready to push them off. The next view was of a Knight and he looked remarkably like the one calming the child, holding a long bow with a flaming arrow. The next frame was the funeral pyres, floating into the sunset.

Chloe hadn't realized that she had stepped closer to the man with the long bow. Grief was evident on his features even though he really didn't have a detail painted face. Chloe felt his pain, his grief; she knew that kind of pain and had been grateful to have had Lois to support her through it.

"Ahhh yes, he was called the golden Knight," the old man spoke.

"How could he be anything but imaginary, he has no real face," Chloe argued.

"Does the artist need to give him one for him to be real? He had lost his parents at a very young age, and he was the most skilled of the archers, always asked to light the pyres, it weighed heavy on his soul,"

Chloe chuckled, "What was he a friend of yours? Come on sir, I'm here to do a job not entertain folly. This is great if you're a child in need of something to believe in. I am not, I have adult ideals and not child- like delusions. So if you don't mind I really need to get more information for my article." She spoke and walked away.

The man smiled, he knew that when he returned from parts unknown he would stop here. Something had called to him, and sure enough it was her. She would be the perfect match for his friend, perfect in every way. She would be the one to help him find his way home. He chuckled to himself, what little thing like time could keep them apart? He was about to follow her when he felt a tightening in his chest, one that left him out of breath. He hadn't felt that particular evil in a very long time, long enough that he couldn't pin point where or when it was, but it was dark, and it was getting stronger. He shook his head and looked around, when he was sure the coast was clear, he blinked and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so here we go. If you are looking for a reference to King Arthur, I've used an amalgam of many versions. Some from Merlin, some from First Knight, maybe a little Highlander... Pretty much my imagination running amok. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my mistakes, only borrowing characters for entertainment. **

**BTW in part one London should have been Metropolis just clarifying.**

The sleek black limo pulled into the alley. It had been one of the stipulations that this particular guest be allowed to enter through the exhibit. The planners had just thought him eccentric. He was truly just shy of all the media frenzy.

"So, I will go and let them know you have arrived, you have free reign of the exhibit. When it's time for dinner I will come and get you."

"Thank you Martin for making this experience at least bearable." He spoke with tension in his voice.

"You are welcome sir," he spoke and exited the limo first. The man then followed, stepping out, letting the cool breeze hit him in the face. He thought to himself how much he missed home. The open fields, the peace, his friends. He adjusted his tie and entered the building through a door that was being held by his aid.

000000

Chloe slowly made her way through the exhibit. She paused in front of an elegant painting that was labeled Arthur and Guinevere. She studied it, they looked genuinely happy or at least the artist's rendering of them had them look happy. How could you have a painting of a couple who may or may not have actually existed? She then began to read the plaque with their story and something in her shifted. She sighed as it seemed some part of her that had long since died, was starting to awaken and she was suddenly hit with a very old memory.

"_Daddy?" Chloe asked her father as he pulled her blankets up to her chin._

'"_Yes, Princess?" he spoke still sitting by her side._

"_Is true love really real?" she asked. "Like in the books you read?" she spoke._

"_What do you think?"_

"_I think that Cindy was sorta silly thinkin' the prince was going to save her. Like some armor in shining knight." She spoke with little girl frustration._

"_Knight in shining armor?"_

"_That's what I said." She frowned._

_Gabe sighed shaking his head. "Oh princess, true love exists. It's all around you. I love you…"_

"_Daddy!" she protested. "You have too."_

"_Princess," he laughed. "Is there a one perfect love out there waiting for you to sweep you off your feet? I would say yes, otherwise you might not have ever been born." He stood. "Don't try to be a grown up to soon on me. You should believe in princes and fairy tales."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because all little girls do."_

"_But why?"_

"_It's what keeps you young at heart and feeling alive." He spoke. He leaned and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back then turned onto her side and fell asleep. _

A shiver slid down her spine, Chloe hadn't thought about her childhood in a long time. She shook her head and continued on into the exhibit.

0000000000

He entered the exhibit, feeling an overwhelming sense of grief. He was looking at his past from the future, wondering if they were all still well. The first room that he came into was all weaponry. There was a replica of Excalibur stuck in the stone and he smirked. He remembered the first time he ever heard the story and the first time he ever saw the stone. He moved onto the next case that had all the swords of the knights hung, they were replicas of course, because the blades were pure and undamaged.

He examined everyone remembering each battle he went into and the chips, scratches and marks left. He and his friends fought valiantly in whatever battle they faced in the name of their king. His heart skipped a beat when he came to his sword. The original was next to his armor in his room, the copy just made him more home sick.

It seemed like forever before he left the weapons exhibit and then entered the court yard to Camelot. The artist had done a huge paneled rendering that circled the room. In the courtyard itself were various artisans, vendors and the laughing people of the city. He moved to the center of the room and closed his eyes. He could almost hear the laughter, feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, and smell the smells of home. He opened his eyes and shook himself from his reverie. He needed to congratulate the artist on a very realistic depiction of the castle courtyard.

He followed the designated path through a tall arched door in mural form that led him into the castle. The exhibit was set up like a choose your own adventure. There were different turns and twists that lead to the many different areas. He however knew where he wanted to go, where he needed to go.

He followed the path that led to a descending staircase. He paused as soon as he stood in the entry way, hesitating. He then entered the room and all the tension he had been holding was ebbing from him like the ocean from the shore. The room was huge and round, a single overhead light illuminating the room. In its center was a giant round table.

000

Chloe finally made her way down a set of stairs, feeling incredibly lost. She really had no idea this exhibit was so big. She was about to enter the room, but paused when she saw a very tall man enter the room. She stood back in the shadows, just watching him. He moved with almost an innate grace. He was tall, by her guess over 6 feet. He wore a very expensive suit that he wore like a second skin. What struck her the most was the expression on his face.

He looked like a man who just found his salvation. He studied the table with an unfocused gaze. She studied his face, tan, chiseled features and ohh he had a dimpled chin. Chloe's heart raced, he was the epitome of masculine, regal maybe but pooh so guh. He walked around the table once, staring at it. On his second pass he stopped at one spot and reached to put his hand on the table and closed his eyes.

0000000

He knew there was another nearby. As much time as he spent protecting the kingdom, his skills of awareness had been finely honed. He didn't perceive any threat from the present and at the moment he was too disinclined to care. He stared at the table, missing the clang of swords as they came to rest in the grooves, the jovial laugh of kinsmen who were catching up on the day's adventures. He walked around it, reminiscing on the size of it, and then paused when he came to his spot and closed his eyes, his mind drifting to the day that spot became his.

"_Kneel before, Oliver." Arthur had spoken. Oliver had been a bloody and wounded mess. The battle he had fought with Arthur's men was gruesome but he had beaten his foe with what he thought his last bit of strength. The king had found him, he was also bloodied, but when he stood over him there was nothing but pried on his face. It had taken more of the reserves he wasn't aware he had to make it to kneeling. "You have fought courageously this day. I have seen in you what I see in all my knight and that is unwavering strength, even when you think all is lost." He paused tapping each of Oliver's shoulders with the tip of Excalibur. "I ask you today to continue to fight for right, for honor, and for Camelot. What say you?"_

"_Aye, milord." He spoke out of breath._

"_Then I dub thee." He spoke tapping his shoulders with his sword tip one more time. "Sir Oliver Knight of Camelot."_

"How long are you going to just stand there?" he asked looking up and into the direction that the presence stood hanging in the shadows.

Chloe gasped, 'run or face him,' was the fleeting thought in her head.

"I hardly think you can run in what your wearing, so why not just come and face me now." The voice was accented, rich and masculine. The type of voice that could make a girl hot from hearing it say just the most mundane things.

"This is a public building." He spoke staying in his spot. "I'm sure if you screamed security would be here in moments." He sighed. "I promise I am no threat to you." Chloe put her hand on her chest, trying to catch the breath she didn't realize she was short of. She shook her head and stepped into the room.

"Allo." He spoke. Chloe instinctively bit her lip realizing he was sizing her up with his gaze never moving. And oh what a gaze it was, he was just guh.

"I apologize; I didn't realize there was anyone else in the exhibit."

"You make a habit of watching people?" he asked with just a hint of humor in his tone. Chloe blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"Sort of." She spoke entering the room further.

"I see." He spoke. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Sort of contrite aren't you?" he spoke walking toward her.

"Not the first time I've heard that." She frowned. "I'm a reporter." He looked at her, unblinkingly. "I get _that_ responsea lot too." She shrugged.

"Forgive me." He spoke. "Have you been through the entire exhibit then?"

"Not sure, I started somewhere in the middle…I think." He nodded his head. "Really not much of a talker are you?"

"And what are you expecting me to say exactly?" he purred as he stepped toward her. Suddenly she was very aware of his maleness, his strength, and his cologne hit her nose and her inner girl was stripping down to her panties wanting him to lay his apparently large hands all over her body. She'd never reacted to a man like that before.

"Um.." she spoke biting her lip and raising her eyebrows when he stood right over her in her personal space.

"Um?" he asked. "I think I can articulate more than that sweet." He spoke his voice barely over a whisper. "I could articulate that you are beautiful, sensual and a temtpation that I have not faced in a veerrry looonnng tiiiimmmee." The look on his face was purely predatory. He leaned down so his mouth was directly next to her hear, his breath gentle against her cheek. "I would beg that you forget you ever met me or saw me. I am not here, I don't exist." Chloe gulped. "Knowing that I am can be very hazardous to your health." He lingered on the last of his words. Chloe licked her lips.

"But." She squeaked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." A hand slid up her arm to her shoulder up the side of her neck. "If we were to meet again and that is a very huge IF…I may forget every ounce of honor I hold and take you on the first available surface I find." He spoke and nibbled her ear slightly. He pulled back and looked down on her. She licked her lips again seeing him so close, the dilated pupils of his chocolate brown eyes and ohhh that dimpled chin. "You are a temptation I cannot afford." He traced an index finger down the side of her face. "Forget me lass, like your life depends on it, as it very well might." And in a miracle of physics a man, his presence so larger than life, backed out of her personal space and left the room in what seemed like a second.

Chloe felt bereft, empty, completely lost and utterly aroused. She ran to the only exit he could have taken and there was no one there. Chloe leaned into the door way, knees feeling weak. He begged her to forget him, 'Never met a challenge I didn't like.' She thought to herself. She fanned her face, took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to get to the gala, more to get a drink than to right her story. She needed to calm herself get her focus she had a job to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one would not leave me alone...more to come...for them all... : )**

000000000000000

Oliver stood as still as a statue, holding his breath, knowing there was no way she could have seen him thanks to one of the many gifts given to him by Merlin. He waited until she had left the stairwell completely before he released the spell. He looked up the stairs and shook his head. He closed his eyes and inhaled again catching the scent of her perfume and then inhaled deeper. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a righteous headache forming.

He had led a solitary life, for King, God and country. He never expected to be tempted by a woman of this time. She was just a little waif, but her spirit was almost as large as Arthur himself. She was definitely a complication, one that he couldn't afford. Mordred needed to be caught; the fate of Camelot and the world depended on it. His phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the device and navigated to the messages. Martin was looking for him. He shook his head; he needed another moment to gather himself together. In just the brief contact he had with the blond she was indelibly branded to his memory, her lush soft curves, the sparkle in her eyes, her sharp wit. Had he more time, he would have enjoyed the hunt. He needed to forget her bury her memory deep and get up to the gathering. There was rumor of a wealthy patron who may have had contact with the wayward wizard. He needed a clue, a break so he could complete his mission and go home. With his phone chiming again he sighed and made his way up the stairs to the gala.

00000

Reaching the top of the stairs Chloe grabbed a glass of champagne from the first tray she could find. Her heart still beating a rapid staccato in her chest. That man was just…..rah….slight boorish, over powering and utterly and completely rahhhh. She used the opportunity of sipping her champagne to catch her breath and observe the room. She was surprised at the elite in the room. She was assuming it was going to be more like a renaissance fair and there would be costumed patrons and cheesy music. What she got was the who's who of society, from scholars to the insanely wealthy. She shook her head in disbelief, who would have thought. She was approached by another server with a very elegant pamphlet of the exhibit, she took it with thanks and refocused to work the room and do her job.

Oliver stood in the wings watching the crowd as his young squire was at his side his fingers flying over the screen of his phone. He pulled an image up and then showed the screen to Oliver. He studied it and nodded. He had a target, a face, someone to question. He just needed to find the right moment. He turned his head to see the enigmatic blonde from down stairs glance over her shoulder in his direction and do a double take. He smirked, and moved from his position whispering a word that would make him blend in, to be no more than a shadow.

Chloe's brow furrowed as she thought she had seen HIM again. Doing a double take and seeing no one there she turned her attention back to the Nobel winner she was interviewing. The evening after that moment was relatively uneventful. She managed to relax and enjoy her evening and found that the myth of Camelot seemed to be a comforting light or hope in a relatively dreary world. She looked at her watch, it was late, and she needed to put in at least another hour in. She sighed and went to sit at one of the tables just off the main floor to go through some of her notes.

Oliver had watched to her to make sure she didn't see him. His attention again drawn from the crowd to the phone in his squires' hand and to the meeting rooms on the upper level where this benefactor was meeting with museum people.

"I'll be back." He growled at young Martin as he excused himself and headed to the staircase that would take him to that floor.

000

After sifting through some of her notes, Chloe put her notepad away and just watched the room, taking it all in. Sure she loved the hunt of a good story but this was a rarity when she could relax and just enjoy the moment. As much as her reporter brain rebelled against the evening her inner girlie girl was loving being reintroduced to the magic of Camelot. Where chivalry reigned supreme and that just made her heart ache for the things she used to believe in.

"The meeting is going on upstairs." A man spoke behind Chloe.

"Why? Now is not the place for that." The other voice spoke. "We have enough to worry about."

"Apparently he wasn't satisfied." One of the men snarked.

"Cocky son-of-a-bitch." The other man spoke. "He should just leave it alone; we don't need any unwanted attention drawn to us."

Chloe swallowed hard, this was very intriguing, black mail? A mystery meeting upstairs? She waited until the two men moved from behind where she was sitting and moved from her seat. She walked around the outskirts of the room looking toward the stairs that would lead her to the upper office suites. "Boring museum peace, ha? " she spoke to herself as she began to ascend the steps.

000000

"Davies what I told you is that HE wanted certain things from this exhibit and you failed to give me those."

"No I didn't fail anything. It's called a change of heart. I love my family and my life. I don't think this mystery M is playing fair." He spoke. "Isn't it just a big enough of a coincidence that the murders stop just before we open the doors here? Or that there seemed to be an excessive amount of propaganda about Mordred where there hadn't been any since this exhibit started touring? No I want out. I want to just get through the 2 months that this has to be here and be done with it." The man argued.

"Too bad you have the mark of him on your skin. Or did you forget the oath you made." The other man shouted.

"I've tried to forget! Bloody hell, I go to sleep at night and wake up in strange places, told my wife I've been sleep walking because of stress. I can't do this anymore."

"Well you know he won't ever let you walk away." The other man volleyed back.

Oliver had been in the file room adjacent to the office listening. Praising the first real break he had received since he came to the confounding time and cursing at the implications of the conversation. "Merlin's beard." He growled. He needed to question them and from the sounds of things the conversation was starting to come apart. He was grateful he was able to command the magic he was given for this was about to get tricky.

He exited the file room to see one man with his hands encircling the throat of the other man as he tried to fight off his attacker. Rage coursed through Oliver he closed his eyes drawing from deep within and called on his power and in words far older then he, he uttered the equivalent of "enough, be still."

The man choking the other stopped and turned his eyes to Oliver. His eyes showed nothing but darkness. He scowled at the intruding knight and then charged at full tilt. Oliver shook his head and snapped his fingers and the man stood frozen arms extended as if he were going to choke him. Oliver just shook his head. Glowering at the man he walked past him to the man who had been getting choked as he stood and tried to catch his breath.

"Please, don't hurt me." He pleaded as he coughed.

"I will do nothing of the sort, let me see it." Oliver spoke his voice low and lethal.

"S-s-seee what?"

"The mark you oaf, let me see his mark." He growled.

The man shook his head and pulled back his sleeve to show the intricate tattoo that had a very veiled M sitting in its center. Oliver shook his head. "You fool; did he do this in blood?"

"N-n-no he said it was red indelible ink." Oliver shook his head his head ache returning full throttle.

"Jesu!" he cursed lowly. "Do you want to live?" he asked the pudgy man who was now trembling. The man nodded his head with exuberance. "To fight the pull of the mark," he spoke and pulled a card from his breast pocket. "Do this at once." He spoke. The man took the card and read it and nodded again and fled the room.

Oliver turned his attention to the man who stood frozen. Oliver walked around to face him and stared into his eyes. He uttered the command to release his form from a static position. The man took a swing at him but Oliver stepped by him easily.

"You are also marked?" he asked the man who finally stood still and glared at the tall blonde.

"I am going to be a King!" he spoke proudly. "His power makes me strong…he will…. he…." The man began to sputter and foam began to pour from his mouth. The man pulled at his tie as he collapsed to the ground going into a full on seizure. Oliver knelt at his side putting his hand on his chest hoping to pull information from his soul before the man died.

Chloe was near the top of the steps when a fat man in a suit came running past her nearly knocking her down. She gathered herself quickly and ran down the hall from where he had come from. She looked into the office to see the blond from the basement kneeling over a man who just had a final seizure and stopped breathing.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted and pushed into the room. The man didn't move from his position. "HELP! HELP!" she shouted. The blond man seemed to come back to his senses, saw her, the look of horror on her face and then heard the shouting from security as they were making their way up to the offices. He stood and glowered at her. Chloe backed up a step from him. He shook his head. He turned to the bank of windows and smirked. He then ran from her toward the window and turned so that his side went through the glass and he disappeared out the window. Chloe rushed to the man on the ground and felt for a carotid pulse, the man was dead. She then ran to the window and looked down, but there was only shattered glass on the fire escape, no body on the ground below. She heard security approaching and turned to the door when something gold caught her eye, a cufflink. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her hand bag before the room was invaded with 5 large museum security.

0000

Oliver entered the limo awaiting him in the alley and the car took off toward his hotel.

"Well?" Martin asked.

"It's far worse than I have feared." He spoke. He needed a stiff drink; he needed to speak with Merlin, hell he just needed to go home and live out his life forgetting this horrid place. Then he would forget her and the look of fear on her face when she saw him leaning over the dead man. She thought him a murderer. If she only knew how far from the truth that was. And why did that matter to him? He would be pulled back to his time and she would be another memory for him to dwell on. "Martin I need to find out what reporters were there tonight."

"Why?"

"Because one saw me over the body of Michale Finch, and if she thinks that I had anything to do with his death then she will tell your authorities." He frowned. He reached to pour a generous helping of scotch and sat back in his seat and tried to relax. As he raised the glass to his mouth he saw the end of his shirt sleeve and cursed a blue streak.

"What?"

"I lost one of my cuff links." He growled. His squire gasped and opened his mouth. "Not a bloody word from you." He growled. "Find her." He spoke describing her. "I can have no witness to my existence." He didn't dare tell him he had already met her once, or that he wanted to forgo every ounce of chivalry he owned for her to scream his name. No, that would never be mentioned. He massaged the bridge of his nose, his headache now the constant pounding of the war drum right behind his eyes. This mission had suddenly going to hell in a hand basket.

0000000000

Chloe sat in the office opposite of where she had found the blond man kneeling over the dead man, being interrogated by police. After nearly an hour and a long conversation with her editor by phone she was released and allowed to go home. There was a cab waiting for her and she got in wearily and gave her address and was on her way.

00000

Chloe climbed the steps to her building wearily. She entered and took the elevator to her floor. She entered her condo and shut the door behind her with her foot. She was beat, tired, needed to go to bed. But the cufflink burning a hole in her hand bag was teasing her, taunting her. She wanted to forget it, but couldn't. How could her guy-dar be so off? He was hot; ohh was he hot and in the span of an evening turned out to be a killer? Something just didn't add up. Her instincts were never that off. She went into her master bedroom and slipped off her shoes and tossed her hand bag on the bed unceremoniously. She went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. She then entered her bedroom and went to her bed and sat on its edge reaching for her hand bag. She opened it and pulled out the ornate cufflink. On it was the tiny image of a phoenix with a diamond eye. Chloe studied it for quite some time then set it on her nightstand and crawled into bed as exhaustion finally prevailed. She fluffed her pillow and sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

0000000

Oliver stood in his bedroom staring at the night. He missed the peace of the fields of Camelot, his brothers in arms, his King. He hoped enough time had passed for Orin's grief to have subsided. The loss of his sister was devastating to them all. She was a light that had shown brightly and the world was a much darker place for her loss. He turned and sighed, Mordred was recruiting soldiers to help him. The fat man that fled for his life held his mark in blood. If he managed to get the things on his card accomplished he would at least be free of the mind control of the evil wizard. He might even turn out to be an ally in his fight to find him and bring him back to stand trial for his crimes against humanity. He sighed heavily and moved to sit in the high back chair in the corner of his room. His closed his eyes allowing the smallest amount of his power to come forward. He opened his eyes to see her image standing before him and his mouth went dry. She was exquisite, a beauty that he needed to touch, to taste, to conquer. His palms itched for the need to caress every curve. He needed for her to know that he wasn't a monster he could not take a life so callously, that there needed to be provocation for him to end an existence. He shook his head and her image faded from before him. He needed another drink. He stood and went to the wet bar, there would be no sleep for him tonight.

000000000

London, England

It had been a tough day for the three friends at University. Exams were a nightmare and they had decided to go to the local club to blow off some steam. Elisa, Marialle, and Jemha had been friends for ages and were excited to be finishing up their freshman year and moving on to make their dreams come true.

Jemha was the wild child; she went to the bar for the second round of drinks when he caught her attention; dark hair, dark eyes and an enigmatic smile. She flirted and smiled and ended up dancing with him the entire night. He was so mesmerizing and yummy that when he started kissing her she thought she was going to die. He pulled her into the alley, touching caressing, holding. Her inhibition leaving her she was giving in to the man she could see fathering her children. He pulled her next to the dumpster as their making out was really getting hot and heavy.

"Wait. Wait." She spoke pulling back slightly. "Please tell me your name." she purred breathlessly.

"No need to know pet, you will please my master greatly." He grinned. She looked at him confused as the knife was buried deep in her chest. "You will please him indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. I apologize now. Hope y'all like. Reviews are like Dark Chocolate... :D**

Chloe slept restlessly, finally giving up and getting up to write her story. Her mind just wouldn't let her rest. She got up made a fresh pot of coffee sat on her living room couch and wrote. She had faxed over the copy of the sketch artist rendering she had helped the police to create to add to her story. She studied the image, knowing full well that she had lied. She couldn't quite reason out why. She thought of her first encounter with the blond and how his voice, that accent, just him, had set her body on fire. Then there was the huge let down of seeing him over that man…how could he be a killer? So she told the police he wasn't as tall as she had seen or as lean, and maybe his hair was a bit darker and a bit longer. She shook her head, why she had protected a murder she didn't know. Her gut told her that revealing him would do no more for her sanity or story then giving the truth. It was hard enough to explain how he jumped out the window and there was no body.

After finishing her story she poured over the guest list on her computer trying to associate all guests with faces. As it turns out there were nearly many people that had tickets that didn't have to show ID to get in. That left Chloe frustrated and working on a second pot of coffee.

The other pain in her ass mystery was the cuff link. It was unique indeed, there were literally thousands of artisans that hand crafted cuff links and that one was definitely hand crafted. She would need to go and get it appraised to see if she could narrow down who could afford such an item. By the time she started getting just a little drowsy it was time for her to get ready for work. Even more frustrated than before she marched into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

00000000000

"Sir Oliver?" Martin spoke from the end of the sofa. The tall man had sprawled out and was fast asleep or at least it appeared that way, one arm was behind his head like a pillow the other draped over his eyes, his breathing appeared deep and heavy. "Sir Oliver?" the young man pressed harder.

"What is it that you want Martin?" He spoke, his head aching incessantly. He had gone through at least 2 bottles of Scotch to ease his mind. The amount of liquor it took in this time to get readily pissed was annoying, back home it would have taken far less time to numb his troubles.

"Sir, sorry to wake you, but I found the reporter." He spoke.

"And?"

"And sir, um… see… the paper she works for is in town,"

"Get to the point." He growled.

"Her article from last night is the front page sir, complete with a composite drawing of the so called Museum murderer." He spoke. Oliver sat up slowly and stretched, cursing his aching head.

"And?"

"And sir the drawing looks nothing like you." He spoke handing the paper over to the cranky knight.

Oliver looked over at the image on the front page and was surprised. The picture really did look nothing like him which quickly brought him to one conclusion….she lied. Why would she lie when he knew full well that she had seen him? Hell he not only saw her but he felt her, smelled her, ached to….

"Sir?" Martin spoke.

"Yes," he growled again trying to get the image of her body from the forefront of his thinking. He stood and went to the wet bar and grabbed a bottle of water.

"The cardinal called, the man from the museum showed up at the church last night. He's been taken through the first few steps, he's waiting for you."

Oliver nodded. "Give me half an hour then we go." He spoke. Martin nodded and left the room. Oliver grumbled again then made his way to his bathroom to prepare for the remainder of his day.

000000000

By late afternoon Chloe hit a wall. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. Who knew that cuff links were like candy and practically everywhere? The appraisal for the one she found nearly had her crying in a corner and rocking back and forth. It was worth more than her condo, her car, and half of the Daily Planet combined. The list of people who could afford that was as long as her arm. She was sitting at her desk pouring over more files when her phone rang.

"Sullivan." She spoke.

"Yeah this is Smidgie." The voice growled.

"You got something for me?" she spoke perking up and setting her file down.

"Read your story and the guy that had the dead man in his office? I ran into him last night literally?"

"What?"

"I live on the corner near St. Andrews. I was getting my evening meal and the guy ran like his ass was on fire into the church."

"And?"

"I ain't seen him leave." He spoke.

"Really?" she spoke packing her stuff up.

"I don't lie."

"Alright, if this pans out, I will leave your standard fee by the bus stop on 12th."

There was a click and her snitch was gone. Chloe was recharged, if the man had witnessed anything she may have a lead on the murder.

00000000

It was 45 min. before Martin and Oliver made it to St. Andrews church. He was dressed down, black jeans, green pull over sweater, leather jacket. He was left at the church while Martin continued doing some research for him.

The church was empty and dark. He walked down the aisle towards the front, finally feeling at peace.

"Sir Oliver?" the Cardinal spoke coming from the rectory. He bowed his head at the knight.

"Father, I am no more your superior than you are mine." He spoke.

"Not true, but ok. I mean you have seen…"

Oliver smiled. "Aye, I have. And God willing I will see it again." he sighed. "Now where is he?"

The cardinal just smiled. "He's just this way." He spoke as he led him through the church to a hidden door way that led them to some stairs that went down into the church basement. Under the church there was a private sanctuary; a small garden with a central fountain and sitting at the side of the fountains pool was the man from last night.

"What…" the man stood nervously.

"Be still." Oliver spoke calmly.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"You don't need to know my name. But what I need from you is information." he spoke.

"But I don't know anything?" he spoke stepping back from the knight.

"And I have no patience." Oliver spoke. He took of his leather jacket and set it aside. He rolled up the sleeves to his sweater to reveal a tattoo at each wrist; one a Celtic cross the other a phoenix. He bowed his head and rubbed the two together pulling from his power within. He then looked up at the man who stood straight and had a blank look on his face. "Now how long ago was it that you received the tattoo?"

"1 year." He spoke with a monotone voice. Oliver cursed inwardly.

"What was offered you to become his minion?"

"Money and power. My wife was getting ready to leave me we were near financial ruin…"

"Did he explain how the targets were chosen?"

"He said…." The man began to gurgle. Oliver moved from where he was at in an instant and pushed the man into the fountain. He pulled the sleeve back on the man's shirt and exposed his tattoo. He then put his cross tattoo over the mark and began to chant, softly at first and then louder until he was nearly shouting. A light began to emanate from his tattoo and circled them and then filled the room. The walls began to shake and then with a boom, it all blinked out. Oliver fell back from the man in the water breathing heavily. The man was slumped body in the water his arms and head hanging over the edge. The Cardinal raced to the mans' side.

"Is he?" he asked looking at Oliver who stood up on weary legs.

"Safe. The bond has been broken." Oliver spoke. He moved to the man and pulled up his sleeve to his mark which was now a phoenix with a glimmering eye and a small ribbon hanging from his mouth with a small A on it. "He is now is protected."

0000000000

Chloe entered the church and looked around. It was dark she didn't think it was appropriate to shout for the priest so she opted to peak around. She walked the perimeter of the church and found a door, and from underneath it she could see a very bright light.

00000000

Oliver stood tall on more steady legs as his strength returned and turned his head to the door. "You must go." He spoke curtly to the cardinal.

"But?" The Cardinal spoke.

"You are about to have visitor." He growled. He raised his hand in a dismissive gesture and the Cardinal in a small burst of wind was out of the room, and up the first few stairs. He turned back to the room and gasped when the door was no longer the shape he recalled. He shook his head and turned to head up the stairs and met the uninvited guest half way.

"Cardinal?" Chloe spoke seeing the man come huffing up the stairs. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, my child why on earth wouldn't I be?" he spoke hooking her arm in his subtly and began walking up the stairs with her.

"I thought a saw a light coming from down here, thought I heard something."

"Why are you here other then your overwhelming curiosity?" The cardinal tried to deflect her.

Chloe sighed and went along with him. "I have a source that reports the man who was at the museum last night, who may have seen the murderer was seen entering your church. If he's here, I would like to find out what he knows or what he saw."

They entered the church again and he led her on to the rectory, remaining silent the entire time. By the time they reached the room, he had her seated and was starting up a tea service, Chloe was ready to chew nails. His silence was killing her.

"And if he was seen here, child, these walls are sacred. A space for a soul to come and seek guidance and peace with God."

"But Cardinal, he could be a key witness to a murder?"

"And are you sure, absolutely sure in you heart of hearts that what you saw was truly what happened?" he asked. That again short circuited Chloe.

"Sorry?"

"Your article says that the man was standing over the body. Are you sure he actually killed the man?" he asked.

Oliver stood outside the rectory door listening. He wanted to charge in and question her as well, why did she lie? Why had she not spread his face all over the city instead of creating a false image of a murderer? He also wanted her to give him his damn cuff link back. He shook his head. He was weary, very weary; using the spell to break the bond of Mordred took a lot out of him.

He had made certain the man was resting down stairs and when he awoke he would go home and lead a normal life until he was called into service in Arthur's name. He had come to say farewell to the Cardinal, but when he heard her voice he totally lost himself in the sound.

"I'm sure of what I saw." Chloe grimaced, it sounded childish even to her.

"Of course," the Cardinal spoke.

"And he left, if he was innocent why didn't he stay and defend himself?" She argued back.

"Guilt and innocence, right and wrong," The Cardinal spoke. "True and worthy ideas, from where I stand the one who truly passes judgment sees and knows all. He alone passes judgment on the immortal soul."

Oliver laughed to himself. "Immortal soul," was absolutely correct. The cup that he and his brothers shared a drink with Arthur had guaranteed their immortality a decision he hadn't regretted until now.

"But the legal system, the courts, certainly he isn't above the judgment of the law?"

"No, not at all what I said." The Cardinal smiled. "But remember Chloe that sometimes that there are bigger things going on than what you see."

Chloe growled at his response. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" he spoke smiling.

Oliver shook his head; the Cardinal was ever using his chess skills in conversation. He turned and left the church, his mind rolling over the fact that she was still seeking him. He should have her watched, but he needed to refocus on Mordred. She was a distraction that he could not afford. Seeing that Mordred had started to build an army of zealots his work doubled and Camelot just got further and further away. He climbed into the awaiting SUV driven by Martin and they drove away.

00000000

After her mentally frustrating meeting with the Cardinal, Chloe got really busy over the next few days. Like a crime wave rolled over the city, some petty and some serious, she was going from story to story and the murders took a back burner to her current projects.

00000000000

"We are near to the solstice," The dark cloaked figure spoke. He was lighting black candles on an altar. "So close and yet so far." He spoke turning and glaring at the 3 men kneeling before him.

"If I am to go back and challenge Arthur, not nearly enough blood has been shed." He grumbled and a cold wind filled the cavern. "I need enough to open the door," he spoke. "If I cannot, than his rule of goodness and light will be perpetual. There needs to be a pox on him," he paused. A smile lit across his face. "A pox? I like that." He spoke. "I need more sacrifices, you know what I am looking for. When the blood quotient has been met, you will know, now go!" he shouted and with a brush of his hand they disappeared.

He then turned to a cabinet behind him and pulled off a cauldron. He snapped his fingers and it was filled and boiling. "A pox on Arthur, Ha!" he laughed. "How about a blight on his precious wife." He spoke. "The perfect one, the one who could not ever do wrong…" he glowered. "Oh wrong she shall do, treason, and can he forgive her? A crack in his infallible and unbreakable armor." He chattered to himself. He began to drop ingredients into the cauldron and hummed and thought of a name of a long forgotten friend, one he had known for ages. He had no name but he was temptation, salacious and decadent and no woman could resist him. And Guinevere would be an easy target.

00000000000

Merlin sat on the cold cave floor, legs crossed hands in front of his chest in a praying motion, deep in meditation. He felt the shifting of evil, the stir of a spell so dark it made the hairs on his arms stand up. He could feel what was being sought, what the malevolence was trying to do and had to counter it. The love of Arthur and his lady was timeless. There had been the rumor that she had betrayed him with Lancelot, but that was no more than an errant rumor. If this creature was loosed on her it could mean the destruction of his oldest and dearest friends. No Mordred would not win; he would only be led to think so.

Merlin stood and called upon powers from the older than old, from the beginning; before time, before law, before man, and pulled and called and pulled and called until in a pop a man in a red robe appeared before him. The man had jet black hair with a wayward curl that refused to obey that slid over his forehead, blue eyes, muscles, and swagger.

"Incubus." He hissed, tired from the exertion.

"Merlin, truly what a surprise this is? I never expected you to call me." He smirked.

"Nor did I," he spoke regaining his strength. "I am in need of a favor."

The succubus smiled, "Ohh from you? Wow that's huge. You know it will cost you."

"Oh believe me I know." Merlin spoke in full command of his strength. "Another is going to seek you; he will want you to cause mischief."

"It's what I'm good at." he smiled.

"Oh believe me I know." Merlin shook his head. "But this… this is not the kind you are truly fond of." He added smirking at the soft spot the incubus had and malevolence wasn't truly his nature. "And I know the one that is casting has something to hold over you."

"Mordred." he spoke with frustration.

"Oh yes,"Merlin nodded. "I however can guarantee you a boon, if ... you grant him his request with the promise to fulfill it in a way that I know only you can." He smiled.

"So if he asks for mayhem?"

"Give it to him, with the positive spin I know you are capable of. You are not darkness, I know this." He spoke directly.

"And if he knows I have betrayed him? He will end me."

"He can try. I can hide you; give you a different guise to hide in..." Merlin smiled.

"And you know you will owe me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Merlin smirked.

The incubus paused. "I will." He grinned. "But grant me two boons betraying Mordred is risky."

"Done." Merlin smirked. "As is making deals with me." He laughed and the demon gasped as Merlin sent him away. It was dirty and underhanded but he would move heaven and earth to protect Arthur and Gwen.

00000000000000

"Lois," Chloe spoke into her phone at the terminal of Metropolis international.

"Ok look I only do the fluff pieces or at least I had until these murders started over here." Lois paused. "I have a ton of information for you Chloe and none of it is good."

"Well it's about time you start using your college degree." Chloe smiled. "Listen Lois I'm heading toward my concourse," she spoke as she walked across the terminal. "If you organize like you were taught, we can go over it when I get there." She smiled.

"Ok, I will have dinner ready for you."

"Looooiisss?"

"No Chloe I don't cook I'll do carryout. See ya like tomorrow." She laughed.

"Bye Lo." Chloe hung up and made her way across the terminal.

00000000

Oliver stood in the suite while the butler spoke to Martin about the amenities. London felt a little like home to him. He was squeezing his hands in and out of fists trying to calm his frustrations. So much closer and still centuries away.

"Martin, can you do this some other time? I really need to get moving." He spoke trying not to growl. He turned and moved to his brief case. Martin took the hint and led the butler to the door. Martin shut it and turned to see his boss sliding a large dagger into a sheath under his pant leg. He the slid a pair of very well worn brass knuckles into his jean pocket.

"Sir?" Martin spoke. He gasped when the golden knight turned to face him.

"There have been 10 murders in the span of a week, he is escalating. Solstice is coming and I am running out of ideas and time." He spoke. "You make sure that the rest of my luggage is secure and then find me more information from the locals. I am going hunting." He spoke. He exchanged his sport coat for a dark leather coat.

"But Sir?"

"Martin, I have been alive longer than your family has existed, I have some idea of what I'm doing. I need you to do the research. I may not be back for a few days. Don't worry but be prepared to come and get me if I need it." He spoke and slid on some black leather gloves.

"Yes sir." Martin spoke and went to his room to get his computer. Oliver new he shouldn't have been too hard on the boy, but he had no choice and with sigh and a shake of his head he left his suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe did a little work on the flight across the pond but she did tried to sleep. She was tormented by dreams of the man at the exhibit. He stood at the end of a hall and held a hand to her inviting her to join him beckoning her, and she woke as she just reached his hand. She sat up and requested coffee from the flight attendant, sleeping was proving fruitless.

000000

Oliver was at the scene of the last murder, the alley outside of a swanky club. He stood in the shadows, and whispered a word that would cast the scene of that night before him. He saw the young girl making out with the man, he was nondescript, bland, a million in a land of millions. He could see she besotted with him. It was in her eyes, her body language. She paused, asked him something and that's when he drove the knife into her neck. He then stabbed her repeatedly in the chest and then cut off a lock of her hair. It was cold and ruthless just like Mordred. The man knelt at her side and put his hands in the blood pouring from her neck; it glowed, and then appeared in a vial around his neck.

Merlin had warned him of the evil when he was recruited for the mission. He told that there was an infinite amount of evil ways that Mordred could gain his power and cross back into Camelot. To countermand the evil they needed to know what he was doing. Oliver snapped his fingers and the image disappeared he was no closer to finding that key then when he was first brought forward to this time. He looked at the list he had made and was off the next site he wrote down.

000000

"Oh Lois," Chloe spoke wiping her mouth. "That was absolutely delightful." She purred as she pushed her TV tray cart away from her. The beef and potatoes she devoured with the rich chocolate dessert had her toes curling.

"Thanks Cuz. I have become their best customer." She smiled as she did the same thing. "It gets better every time." She then moved to curl up on her end of the couch. Chloe matched her cousin at her end of the couch. "I know you took a nap, but really if you want to sleep more, it's a heck of a flight." Lois spoke.

"No, we need to get going on this. I need to put some peace in my head, and a clue, a lead something will help." Lois nodded and then she moved quickly over the back of the couch to grab her lap top and a file box. She turned her TV on the way back to the sofa and linked her laptop to the screen. She began to log into her files while Chloe had grabbed her lap top bag and began pulling up her information.

"Ok so what I know is there have been at least 11 murders." Lois spoke. The 11th which should have been technically the 1rst was linked to the crime spree. All female, all of varying age, size, ethnicity, hair color, eye color."

"That age between 21 and 35?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Lois spoke. "The murders that were in the US were single stab wounds. These, the killer has gotten more aggressive. Multiple stab wounds to the neck, chest, and thighs. The face has always been left intact, and now there have been locks of hair that have been clipped."

"That's new." Chloe spoke while typing. "How are they sure these murders and the ones in the States are linked."

Lois frowned. "The weapon. Same blade same cut length, almost identical types of victim type- random though it is."

"Ugh… what are we missing? What ties all these women together?" Chloe shouted.

"I'll pour us coffee," Lois spoke just as frustrated as Chloe but also excited to dig her teeth into something that was more than just a fluffy easy story.

000000000

Mordred stood over his cauldron the brew was ready he stuck a ladle in it, scooping out the desired amount and then moving to the open space beyond his dais that held his cookery. He poured the liquid on the floor in a circle and tossed the ladle aside. He closed his eyes and began to chant over and over the words, older then old beyond time, and well beyond the beginning. The liquid began to spark, and then a flame danced around the ring. In a pop, the man he sought stood before him his hands in irons in front of him. He was dressed in black leather pants, skin tight t-shirt. His blue eyes blazing with fury, the wayward curl still hanging disobediently over his fore head.

"Really, irons?" he spoke.

"Well, I just like to be cautious." Mordred spoke walking around the circle glaring at his handy work.

"To what do I owe the honor of being beckoned from a job to an audience with you?"

"A job? Ohh incubus you don't "work." " The evil wizard spoke using air quotes.

"How very modern of you using air quotes. You've been watching television again?"

"As entertaining as this conversation is becoming. I summoned you as I need you to do something for me."

"Well you could have just asked and spared all the drama," he spoke.

"Oh how I do have a flair for the dramatic." Mordred smirked.

"What is it you want Mordred. Being associated with you quite frankly paints a rather large target on my back."

"Pity." He spoke unfazed by the statement. "I grow bored with my banishment from Camelot. I grow tired of the endless diatribe that repeats the goodness and light shtick over and over and over again. Seriously one could get a cavity with all the sweetness." He shook his head. "And it's long over do for the mayhem to be in the kingdom. I want you to stir things up."

"Flattery will get you nowhere your mayhem always comes at a price."

"Ohh now who is flattering who?" Mordred spoke.

"Get on with it will you? I had a beautiful red head ready for me… and believe me she was ohhh so worth it." He grinned.

"I want you to tempt Guinevere." He spoke blurting it out.

Incubus just laughed to the point he was wiping tears from his eyes. "Come on Mordred, you have been there done that. It didn't work the first time. There love is pure and timeless." He spoke. "Even I can't mess with that."

"Oh not only can you but you will. Have you already forgotten little miss Cleopatra? How about Anne Bolynne. You have had your share of remarkable conquests over the ages."

"They are bonded man. The blasted cup bonded them."

"Ohh please weren't you incubus of the millennia for how many now? I know you have the power. Maybe it's just the motivation you lack?"

Shivers ran down the spine of the demon. "What?"" he asked.

"Ohh you do remember Elianna?" he spoke smiling as he conjured the image of the woman who had once tamed him. She had been alive a very long time ago but she had seen past his arrogance and had challenged him. She was tall, brash, mouthy, and beautiful. "I will curse her entire blood line right onto the ones yet to be. She will be in unmentionable hell from the time you left her…..till now."

The incubus' eyes glowed red, the irons he was in were white hot with the rage he was feeling and when he spoke it was as if there were hundreds of voices wrapped into one. "You harm her or her family line and I will make sure that you will spend the rest of your days in the ninth circle of hell." He hissed.

"Ohh no need to be so dramatic." Mordred smiled. "Just a little insurance that you will do as I ask and not betray me." He spoke. Incubus was still glowing hot. "And while I am making requests, Merlin sent on of Arthurs precious Knights after me. I cannot see which one, that has been kept from my sight. I want you to find him and distract him. He must be kept busy long enough for my plans to come to be."

Incubus only glowed brighter. He began to speak in the ancient language of his people then he blinked out. "I do as you ask only to prevent the hell you would bring on an innocent."

"Come now don't be like that don't you bring hell to innocents?"

"After this... you are done. You can no longer beckon me or use me to your whim. From the council of my people it is so. Do you try again from any one of us and an unimaginable hell will befall you." He hissed.

"You could try." Mordred challenged. In an instant the circle of fire was gone as were the irons. Incubus moved Mordred and grabbed him by his cloak collar and held him over his head.

"I will do more than try." He hissed. "You have been warned." He spoke and disappeared dropping Mordred onto his butt.

"Well that went well." He spoke and stood and faced his cauldron and gasped when he saw that it had been melted into a pile of molten metal.

000000000000000

It was the 6th site and Oliver was again in the shadows. It was nearly midnight and he yawned. He hadn't been sleeping, he had been moving nonstop for 3 days. He knew he would call Martin today, a hot meal, and rest would only serve to help him. He was about to cast the spell when two women entered the alley way. He whispered the word the pushed him into a shadow being. His heart thudded in his chest when the women got closer and recognized one of them.

"I just don't get it. The MO seems to be the same. There is a ruse to get them here, but why?" Lois asked the short blond who was taking pictures.

"I don't know I seem to have more questions than answers." She spoke. It was then then he sensed it. There was something else in the alley. The short blonde was taking measurements. The tall loud one's attention was caught by the noise.

"What was that?" The loud one ran after the shadow.

"Lois?" The blond one shouted and turned and was faced with nothing but night. It was then that she ceased to move. The whole world stood frozen. Oliver stepped from the shadow and bent to pull his dagger from its sheath.

"Show yourself." He hissed. He turned around slowly to check his surroundings. There was a pause and then a mist appeared before him. Oliver seeing who it was cursed. "You."

"Is that anyway to greet and old friend." The brunette Incubus spoke.

"We have never been friends." Oliver hissed. "Release it."

"If I do will you listen?" the incubus asked.

"Why should I?"

"I haven't much time," he spoke. "Please."

Oliver frowned, but to hear a demon say please he nodded his ascent. The incubus snapped his fingers and they watched as the other women joined the blonde in the alley.

"Sorry I thought I heard something." Lois spoke.

"Now why are you here?"

"I was summoned by Mordred." He spoke.

"Are these women in danger?" Oliver asked. Incubus looked over at them and his face paled.

"I take that as a yes." Oliver spoke. "Make us visible and follow my lead." He hissed. Incubus nodded and snapped his fingers. Oliver then hung his arm around the demons shoulder and stumbled. "King Henry the eighth I am I am, King Henry the eighth I AM!" he shouted slurring his words.

"Awe come on mate," Incubus spoke. "Pick another son…song," he shouted sounding just as pissed as Oliver.

"Henry the Eighth I am I am I am." He only sang louder.

"Man shut the eff up." He spoke and spun away from his friend and punched him hard in the face knocking him down on his back.

"Hey….you... leave him alone!" the one he heard called Lois shouted charging at him. Before he was prepared she reached back and decked him right in the jaw knocking him down. The petite blonde was right behind her and knelt at Oliver's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she put a hand to his cheek and gasped when he opened his eyes. It was him, the hottie from the museum.

"Awee am I dead?" he purred. "Cause surely I have just met me an angel." He slurred. Chloe didn't know whether to laugh cry or scream.

She chuckled. "Are you hurt?" she asked again.

"Dunno." He spoke his accent now incredibly thick with the addition of the alcohol. "Help me up…please."

"Chloe I got this one!" Lois shouted. Chloe looked over at Lois who was standing over a man.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe my hero hassss a name." he purred. Chloe blushed and held a hand to him and helped him to sit upright. She let go of his hand as soon as he was steady. She wiped her hand that held his on her jeans. It tingled and burned all at the same time. He helped himself upright like a new born deer learning to walk. He looked at the woman standing over incubus. "You hit him?" he asked out loud. "She hit him?" he asked slurring his words.

"Yeah she hits first asks questions later."

"Awe man he's my mate. And he weighs a hell of a lot." He moaned. Lois was now kneeling at the brunette's side. He opened his eyes at the touch of her hand to his face and he could only stare. It was her, a face he hadn't seen in nearly 50 lifetimes.

"It's you." Is all he could say? She smiled.

"Sorry, I thought you were a bad guy." She spoke. "You ok did I hurt you?" He could only stare at her. "He might have a concussion." She spoke to Chloe.

"Well we need to call the police." Chloe spoke.

"No….please...he was only trying to get me to stop singin'." the blonde pleaded.

Lois frowned. "Look my place isn't far." Lois spoke.

"You can't be serious, Lois." Chloe spoke and looked her cousin in the eye. "Oh crap you are." She hissed. "Can you get him up so we can at least get a cab?" Chloe asked holding the blond up right.

Lois helped the brunette to stand and the foursome moved from the alley to the street corner to hail a cab.

000000000000

Twenty minutes later, and a whole lotta stumbling the foursome entered Lois' flat. The women deposited the men on the sofa and one went to get ice packs the other started brewing coffee. Oliver then snapped his fingers and the women froze, time stopped in only the flat.

"Ok so now what the hell is going on, and you let her hit you?" he asked the demon.

"Look, Mordred knows that one of Arthur's knights is trying to find him and stop him. It wasn't hard for me to find out who." He looked at the Knight. "I'm meant to distract you, delay you from whatever his plan is." He looked over at the woman in the kitchen and shook his head. "He has something he is holding over me for me to comply."

"There's more?" Oliver growled.

"Yes, He also wants me to start causing mischief in Camelot. It's too long of a tale to tell now."

"I may not like what you are, and you have been a pain in the ass over the years, but you aren't evil."

"That's the second time I've heard that and I'm starting to think myself something of a pu…."

"Come on," Oliver interrupted. "You indicated that these two are in danger. I can protect them,"

"NO!" the incubus protested. Oliver just looked at him strangely. "I mean, I can protect the one that hit me. You can protect the little blonde. It's easier if we handle them separately. "

"Alright." He spoke.

"Look part of Mordred's summoning had me distracting you. I'm sorry man if I don't he'll..."

"Despite what you are, you have honor. This I know." Oliver spoke. "You aren't the only one with power. Do what you must." The incubus nodded. Oliver snapped his fingers and the two women came back into the room and each man got an ice pack and a steaming mug of coffee. Chloe just kept staring at the blonde she sat on the coffee table in front of him staring.

"Can I help ya lass?" he spoke still slurring his speech.

"I…"

"What are your names?" Lois asked. The blonde sighed; the brunette man only stared at her. Oliver looked around and saw a candy bar wrapper in the trash.

"I'm Oliver," to Chloe it sounded like Oliva with his accent. "And that one is Clark." He spoke.

"He can't tell me his name? Maybe he really does need to go to the hospital."

"No," he spoke and reached for her hand. "I'm Clark. My name is Clark." He spoke softly.

Lois just smiled at him. "Awee concussed and drunk, we have ourselves here a lover boy."

:If you only knew: he thought to himself. "I need to use the facilities." He spoke frowning.

"Here let me show you, can you get up on your own?" Lois asked. He nodded and tried and fell back onto the couch. Lois just shook her head and held a hand and when he tried again she pulled him up and led him to bathroom leaving Chloe and Oliver alone.

"You're still staring at me." He grinned.

"I….it's you isn't it? You were at the museum in Metropolis?" she asked almost pleading. He only nodded. "Di-did you kill that man in the office?" she spoke worrying her bottom lip in her teeth. He only shook his head. "What's going on ?" she whispered scooting closer to him. He could only stare into her eyes.

0000

Incubus was alone in bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. Could it be after so long he finally grew tired of the intrigue? Of powering himself on the erotic charge that hot sweaty sex could give him? He had been this way forever. Why now was he rethinking his entire being. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had a job to do and a blood line to save. He needed a little more power to do _his_ damage in Camelot. He wouldn't' harm anyone but stirring passions, stirring her passions would give him enough power to finish the bargain with Mordred. He raided his left hand and began to rub his thumb and first finger together slowly, lazily tapping into his power and casting his intention toward the blond with Sir Oliver.

0000000000

Oliver could tell the moment that Incubus let loose his power. Chloe was leaning forward studying him and then she sat back. "Oh….my." she spoke. She flushed from the top of her head to the tips of her fingers. Oliver sat up straight the facade of his intoxication gone. He reached and put a hand his thumb on her forehead and she yawned growing very sleepy. He stood and grabbed her gently by the shoulders and switched places with her so she was on the couch and he was sitting on the coffee table. Chloe sighed, slid her hands down her body as she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Adultness to come, you have been warned_**

_Chloe sat across from the man named Oliver. He was real, he had a name. She had been leaning forward staring at him when the strangest sensation rolled over her. She felt warm, tingly, and more alive. Her clothes, hell her skin felt way too tight for her. She looked at him again and her nipples hardened and she moaned._

_"You alright?" he asked in a soft tone._

_"Not sure," she spoke moving from the coffee table to straddle his lap. "I feel like I have a fever…" she smirked. "Do you wanna check for me?" she spoke licking her lips. He reached to touch her forehead and shook his head. His hand going back to his side._

_She shook her head and reached for the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it aside and the reached for his hand and brought it to the middle of her chest. "How about now do I feel hot to you?" she purred. He swallowed hard and nodded._

_"You do feel warm," he purred. "Maybe if you lost more clothing you would cool off."_

_He reached to the front clasp of her bra and released it. The cups sliding away from her tender flesh. He pulled her forward and brought his mouth to her left nipple and sucked it deep into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him to her. "Ohhhmyyyy." She purred. He released the one breast with a loud POP and moved to the other to give it equal treatment. Chloe could feel her body weeping for this man. His hands slid to the snap and zipper of her jeans and he opened the abrasive fabric with tender care. Chloe moaned at the sensation._

00000

Lois was sitting on her bed waiting for Clark to come out of the bathroom. She heard a noise coming from the living room and stood. "Chloe?" she asked. As she nearly passed the door to the bathroom it opened and Clark exited.

"Hi," he spoke smiling. "Where you off too?"

"I heard a noise in the living room." She spoke. "I was gonna see if my cousin was ok."

"She's fine," he spoke softly. "I can assure you." He smiled.

"What?"

"So she's your relative?" he asked.

Lois smiled. "Yeah, we're cousins on my father's side."

"Did you two grow up together?" he asked.

"We did and didn't. My father is in the army and we moved around a lot. She would stay with us from time to time." She smiled. He could feel the energy from the living room and it went straight to his head. He nearly dropped to his knees from it.

"Whoa, still not to steady on your feet huh?" Lois asked and guided him into her bedroom and helped him to sit on her bed.

"Still kind of dizzy." He spoke lying down. Lois covered him with a blanket and moved to sit in the corner chair.

"Guess for a big guy you really can't hold your alcohol huh?" she smiled.

"Guess not." He spoke smiling feeling more charged by the second. "Tell me Lois." He spoke.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Anything, everything…tell me about you." He purred.

"Still trying to charm your way into my pants huh?" she teased. He only laughed.

"No but keeping the person with a possible concussion awake is important or so I've been told."

"Ahh, right. About that... sorry that I hit ya." She frowned. "I get flak from Chloe all the time that I'm impulsive. The shoot first asks questions later kind of impulsive."

"There is nothing wrong with impulsive." Clark spoke. "Some of the most divine things, passionate things…come from being impulsive." He could feel his power seeping just slightly beyond his control, leaking out toward her. Lois flushed.

"Yeah, but see those kind of things I like to go into with both eyes open. All those years with the General and having all those soldiers father me too. I'm pretty cautious."

"What do you suppose it would take for you to lose your inhibitions? To toss that caution to the wind and let go?"

"Well unlike you I can hold my alcohol…mostly. There was that one half naked table dance that I did…Anyway…" she frowned. "Why don't you tell me about you? You know to make sure that your memory is ok?" she smiled.

"I assure you my memory is perfect." He grinned sitting up to lean against the head board.

"Really is that why you were slow to come up with your first name?"

"Concussion remember?" he spoke tapping his head.

"Ahh yes, the head injury." She grinned. "So what's the last name?"

"K'ent." He spoke quickly. When he had the relationship with Eliana he had given himself the name K'ent to give the fallacy that he was remotely human.

"Clark Kent?" she spoke. "Nice." She smiled.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked.

"I'm in consulting." He grinned.

"OHHHH MYYYYY," came reverberating from the living room.

"Chloe?" Lois spoke standing up.

"Relax Lois..." he spoke filling the command with more of his newly acquired energy. "She's fine."

Lois sat back down. "You know I'm sure she's fine. Oliver is in the living room with her."

"Exactly. Oliver is in the living room with her." He purred and Lois relaxed back in her seat.

00000000000000000

_Chloe couldn't believe it, the man had miraculous and evil hands. One was massaging her thigh, he had another finger teasing her toward an incredible height. "OHHH MYYYYY," she shouted and with the simple twist to his finger she came all over him._

0000000

Oliver watched her dream, knowing full well what she dreamed. He was hard and so close to letting go of his chivalry and taking her right on her cousin's couch. When he saw that she crested from her release and sighed with a smile on her face, he was taken. This woman from the time that wasn't his would be his in the biblical sense. He leaned and wiped a stray hair from her face and shook his head.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket. "Yes Martin." He spoke. He then stood and looked around for a piece of mail with an address on it. He found a letter and gave his squire the information. "Ok see you in fifteen minutes." He spoke and ended the call. He sighed and turned to see Incubus standing in the hall staring at him.

"I have to go." He spoke to the demon. "Will what you did satisfy Mordred?" he asked.

"No." he spoke. "It was enough to charge my battery so to speak but not nearly enough to satisfy Mordred." He frowned. "I have to go to Camelot." He spoke.

"You will not hurt them." Oliver ordered referring to the King and Queen.

"I will not, but I do have to make it look believable." Incubus frowned. "Will you keep Lois safe for me until I return?"

"Now you trust me with her?" Oliver glared.

Incubus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She is the very incarnation of the one woman in my very long life who ever challenged me on all my arrogance and self-righteousness."

"The one woman who captured an Incubus heart?" Oliver asked.

Incubus blushed. "Yes," he spoke. "Don't sound so smug. It can happen. Not very often considering our very nature but it can happen." He spoke.

"And this is what Mordred holds over you?" he asked.

"Yes," he spoke.

"Then I will protect her." Oliver spoke. "My squire is coming for me. I need to get back to the hotel." He spoke.

"I can put off what I have to do for at least a day." Incubus spoke.

"You can stay here with them then." Oliver spoke and moved to Chloe and touched her cheek changing her memory.

"What are you doing? You're going to leave her? I thought you were going to protect them?"

"I have to do this." He spoke. "The solstice approaches. You may have a day, I do not." He frowned. "I gave you my oath. I will protect them. I just have to do it a different way."

"You do realize…she's."

"If she can find her way to me… then I will have no choice then to share everything with her. But that choice is hers and hers alone. For me to have these moments," he spoke looking at the blonde sleeping. "I thank you," he leaned and kissed her cheek and stood. "You will know when my protection is in place." He spoke. His phone chimed and he looked at the screen and faded from the room.

"Noble bastard." Incubus cursed and flopped onto the living room chair. He would take the moments to rest to plot his plan in Camelot. He knew Lois slept with his simple compulsion. He shook his head. He wasn't nearly done occupying the time of the Golden Knight, but he would give him time though brief it would be.

000000000000

Oliver felt more human than he had in 3 days. He rested, ate, and took a long hot shower. He was sitting on the couch wearing the hotel robe. He was reading, file after file given to him by Martin. The young squire was at his computer at the dining table .

"So what happened last night?" Martin asked. Oliver just ignored him. "Or not," he mumbled.

"Look I know you don't like me much…" Oliver set his file down and looked over his shoulder to the young man who had been nothing but nice to him.

"Ohh Martin, I do believe I owe you an apology." He spoke.

"Sorry?"

"I am an old cranky bastard." He spoke massaging his temples.

"Sir…I ..."

"No you started this, I intend to finish it." He sat up and looked over at his Squire. "I chose to come here to do this… to save everything that I have ever known." He paused. "I know not how you got recruited into this, but I can't imagine it being easy to know what you do about me and do all the things that you do for me and put up with my attitude."

"Sir." Martin spoke. "I'm sorry too. I was recruited by my father who carries the mark of Arthur. As does my grandfather. If I can do this successfully I will also get Arthur's mark."

Oliver smirked and stood. "Who grants you the mark?" he spoke moving to sit at the table where Martin was sitting.

"My grandfather is visited by an old man." He spoke.

"Well." Oliver spoke. "Put your machine aside." Oliver spoke. Martin nodded and did as was asked. "Now put your arms on the table." Martin did. Oliver pushed the young man's sleeves up and turned his hands palms up. "As Golden Knight of the round table chosen Knight of Arthur himself you young Martin are gifted with Arthur's Mark. For your dedication to the purpose of continuing Arthur's legacy." He spoke. "And for putting up with this cranky bastard." He spoke. He touched the marks on his wrists together and closed his eyes. A stream of light shot from Oliver's wrist to the young squire's and in moments he had the indelible mark of Arthur.

"Ohh Sir." He spoke eyes wide.

"You are a good kid." Oliver spoke. "If I were to have a son, I would hope that he would be like you."

"Oh thank you sir, thank you." He spoke. "Look sorry for my whining. I have all that information you wanted on paper for you." He spoke smiling.

"Good, thank you. If you don't mind going to grab me these things? We may have to move to Scotland." He spoke handing a slip of paper to the man. He read it.

"You got it. I will be back in about an hour."

Oliver nodded and stood and went back to the couch and resumed his earlier position and got comfortable.

0000000000

Chloe woke feeling rested and oddly satiated. She knew she had had an erotic dream but for the life of her she couldn't remember the details. She heard laughing and shushing coming from the kitchen. She sat up and saw Lois and a brunette man sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Sorry Cuz did we wake you?" she asked sweetly.

"No, no, I'm up." She looked around and it felt like something was missing. "Wait where is the blonde?" Chloe asked.

Lois just looked at her and laughed and stood and went and poured her a cup of coffee and brought it to her. "Clark here was in trouble last night and we helped him." He spoke. "It was just him." She laughed. "Why don't you eat? He made breakfast."

"But wasn't there another guy? I remember him."

"When you two were helping me you did slip and hit your head." The man spoke. "Come and eat." He smiled serving her a plate. Chloe stood and shook her head trying to shake off the cobwebs.

0000000000000000

As soon as Martin left Oliver went into his bedroom and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. He went back to the living room and cleared a space. He sat down crossed his legs and closed his eyes and began to focus. He saw her face, her smile, the feel of her hair under his finger. He thought of the tiny remnants of her he claimed just from touching her hair. "I will protect you, from the most basic beginning of who and what you are and who you are related to by blood..." he spoke imagining Lois. "I will protect you both." He spoke. He let the energy grow and then sent it searching for who it was intended. He held the pose waiting until he felt it snap into place.

000000000

Incubus watched the young ladies. Mentally he shook his head at the Knight leaving his mate alone when he could have very easily claimed her. He understood what it meant to sacrifice as he had done that all his very long and immortal life.

Lois was a dead ringer for her ancestor. It struck something in him that he hadn't felt in millenia. He was charmed by this version of her. It was as if her soul called to him. He had no misgivings about having a soul, he was demon, he was evil or so he had been told by those that tried to persecute him over the ages. Would she be able to see past his defect to even be his friend? He closed his eyes and felt the power seeking them. He sighed, with this spell in place he would be free to leave to go to Camelot. He saw when in snapped into place and sighed.

"You okay Clark?" Lois asked.

"Yes, I am… wonderful in fact." He looked at his watch. "Would you look at the time? I do have to go." He spoke standing. Lois just pouted.

"Really?"

"Yes, unfortunately I have things to do." He smiled as she escorted him to the door.

"Well... will.. I …we see you again?" she asked.

"I would say most definitely yes." He smirked and opened the door and exited. He turned to face Lois before he left. "Take care, be safe." He smiled and walked away.

0000000

Camelot

Gwen sat on the dais overlooking the gardens watching the maids prepare them for the festival. Autumnal solstice was a time of great celebration and it was also her hope that one of her favored Champions would return home.

"Hmmm, I know that smile. Mischief, wonder, and pinch of lament." The voice spoke from just behind her.

She sat up straight and blushed. "My lord King is home sir. I would not want him to think I have found another." She teased.

"Well if you had it would have to be his fault for he clearly neglected such an incredible delight." She turned to smile at Arthur who stood before her then dropped to bended knee. "Forgive me my Queen if you have been at all neglected." She moved to her knees as well.

"Never, my love, never." She spoke and pulled him into a kiss.

"Well," he smiled into her eyes. "Are you ready for the masque?" he spoke standing and pulling her up. He then sat with her on his lap.

"I am I have my costume all ready." She smiled.

"Good." He grinned.

"Have you heard from Merlin? Do you know anything about Oliver?" she asked.

"No pet, I haven't. I know you are hoping he will be back this solstice, but his mission was dangerous and uncertain. He may not make it back until winter or even spring."

"He has 4 more days." She smiled.

"Look," he spoke kissing her again. "I know he is one of your favored trust him to do his duty and he will return when he is meant to."

"I know." She spoke.

"Come love, we greet the knights at the table tonight let's go and prepare." He spoke standing carrying her.

"Put me down." She laughed.

"Lady not on your life." He smiled.

0000000

Once the power locked onto Chloe and her relative Oliver sighed and stood. He stretched. He knew that Solstice was in 4 days and sent Martin to find the items he needed to prepare. This could be the one that he could go home on.

He recalled the spell he needed to cast, the gestures he needed to make, the sacred space he needed to be in, but this time he was filled with regret. He didn't want to leave her. He felt guilty for stealing her memories but it needed to be done. He knew that Incubus- Clark wasn't finished messing with him. He hoped he was on his way and would put off doing what he needed to until the very last.

00000000

Incubus stood in Oliver's suite. He stood in the space between now and could be. He had to fulfill the obligation to Mordred. His job really did just suck. But this was a mission of mercy. He smirked, this one, this one would be fun. He closed his eyes and raised his hands and clapped them together. 'Too bad I won't be around for this.' He thought. 'This is going give me one hell of a kick back.' He grinned and disappeared.

00000000000

Chloe was the first to hit the shower. She finished quickly and dressed, not bothering with makeup she put her hair up in a quick pony tail and went back to the living room. She sat and pulled her lap top onto her lap and keyed it up. As she waited for her programs to load, she closed her eyes. Something wasn't right about this morning. Something was missing. She just couldn't figure out what. Her program finished loading and she started again going through her data.

0000000000000

Lois joined Chloe 45 minutes later. "I don't get it Cuz. I have been in London for who knows how long and Clark is the first interesting guy I've met."

"I don't know Lo he seemed weird."

"Like how?"

"Like Smallville weird." She spoke looking at Lois. Lois just blinked at her.

"Yeah I know I left that life behind, the weird, the mysterious, but I tell you there is something odd there. And weren't there 2 guys?" she asked.

"Chloe what is your deal, there was only the one. I told you that earlier." She argued.

"I just feel foggy about the entire night."

"Well ya did hit your head." She sassed. "Ok... now that we've talked that to death. Let's get back to business..." Chloe nodded.

Lois frowned. "Ok I have this program that organizes stuff for ya and I have put in every possible combination of things that could possibly connect all of the victims and there is nothing." She spoke. "I don't know how you do this all the time." Lois whined.

"It's like coffee, its addicting." Chloe smiled.

"Hey did you ever find the guy in the Museum murder?" Lois asked.

"No…I never saw him again." Chloe spoke her voice going monotone.

"You okay?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she smiled. Lois shook her head.

"Well we have several murder scenes to go. Do you want to divide and conquer?" she asked. "The two up town today and the then down town tomorrow?"

"Sure." Chloe spoke. Chloe wrote down an address for Lois. "We do this during the day this time." Chloe smiled.

"Agreed and if we get done early enough, I'll show ya some of the neighborhood and we can grab some dinner."

"Great, call me if you find anything." Chloe spoke getting up. She put her computer in hibernate and went to put on make up and do something with her hair. In 20 minute she and Lois both left to continue their investigation.

0000000000

The Knights all stood at their seats, swords lying flat on the round table. Heads were bowed and right arms were crossed over their chest. Arthur and Guinevere entered arm and arm. He escorted her to her throne and held her hand to assist her in taking her seat. He then brought it to his lips and kissed it. He winked at her and turned and moved to his throne.

"Be seated my knights." He spoke regally

"Aye,"they spoke in unison. Arthur took in the room and sighed, there were 3 empty seats at the table.

"Orin." He spoke. "His mourning will be completed at solstice and will retake his seat at that time. Oliver as you know was selected by Merlin to seek Mordred and bring him back to face judgment for what he did. He is also expected to return at solstice, but there is no guarantee that will occur. His chair will be ever ready for when he returns. And Galahad.." he spoke. "Is preparing to perform the solstice ritual at the stones. He is in meditation." He spoke.

Baran stood up. "My lord King, permission to speak?" He spoke bowing his head.

"Go ahead, sir Knight."

"Sir there is rumblings from the peoples of the South. Is it wise to still continue with the masque and festivities with Mordred running wild? They are afraid, it's a dangerous time indeed." The knights nodded in agreement.

"My lord King, may I speak?" Gwen asked knowing that this was truly her husband's room.

"Be my guest, Highness." He smirked.

"I do understand the fear from the people and you are speaking on the behalf of those you protect. We have the immortality and they do not. However, if we change things now, just stop because of Mordred he wins." She spoke.

As the Queen spoke Incubus faded into the room and stood on the round table. He was in the in between again and totally undetected. He turned to the queen and shook his head. She was exquisite, her mocha colored skin, long curly hair in an ornate twist. Her crown just as dainty as she, he turned to the King whose eyes were filled with love for his wife. He then looked down at the Knights who were listening to her, enraptured by what she was saying.

He turned to study all the faces to see who would fit his agenda and smiled at who he saw. It was an old cliche, Lancelot whose wife had just passed sat, stoic and silent. "Almost too easy." Incubus spoke. He dropped to bended knee in front of Lancelot. He pointed one hand toward the King and the other toward Lance and whispered. "_On the night of the masque, you will be he and he will be you. He will see through your eyes and feel through your skin. A mask will hide your truth from their eyes.' _He then switched to a language far older than even Mordred could understand. '_Her faith and love is ever his, her mind will reject everything but him and his touch. You dear Lancelot, are only a puppet. a guest in his body. That night will be an early evening, you will sleep deeply. If this comes to trouble and the deception is discovered no harm will come to them. Call upon my name, Incubus… say it 3 times and I will come._" He finished and let his power loose. He stood and looked at the King. Still in the old language he continued. "_Her heart is yours, never question, never doubt. Trust in her, hold onto faith in her. When you doubt search her eyes and you find truth._" He closed his eyes and disappeared.

The meeting lasted nearly another hour, when all was settled they were dismissed and the King and Queen took leave to enjoy their night together.


End file.
